A life change in a moment
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Sakura is turning sixteen, whoop de effing doo! Who cares? But then why is everyone acting so strange? What are they trying to hide from her...or is it, what are they trying to hide from everyone else? And what does Itachi Uchiha have to do with anything?
1. Binding Seal

**Hey! I was inspired to write this, so...here it is! It took about four - five hours to write, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: This is my first Itachi/Sakura so, please, dont hesitate to chew me out or help out. Please review on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's charaters. I do own the plot though. and sadly, no. Im not getting paid for this.**

* * *

Sakura paced the confines of her room, extremely agitated. She paused and quickly looked at the clock beside her bed. It read, 11:38 pm. Gritting her teeth against the anxiety, she continued her peacing. She had twenty-two minutes before her it struck midnight and she was officailly sixteen.

That was what worried her.

Sakura was fifteen, and had a slim figure, though it diden't really have a shape. No curves and looked rather...dull, but she just thought of herself as a late bloomer. The girl had shockingly natural pink hair that reached her shoulders, and her eyes were a sea foam green. One of her defineable traits were her abnormaly large forhead. Her hight was average for her age as she stood at five feet two inches. But besides her looks, there was something ...different about Haruno Sakura.

All her life, She had been a normal girl, training her hardest to be a great ninja, and to keep up with her other team mates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

They were complete oposites. Where Sasuke was strong, had a calming air, handsome, tall, and presented himself as an awsome ninja and a deadly oppenent, Naruto was a nuclehead, hyper, effected everyone around him into the same happy mood, cute, average hight, and always seemed to be on even ground with all his rivals.

She had had a crush on the Uchiha from the moment she had seen him, which was when they were seven. She still, to this day, would argue that she had felt a pull towards him before she had even knew he existed. Though, she wouldn't tell anyone that. She had told her parents the same thing when she had got home from her first day at the ninja acadamy, the same year she had first spotted him. She couldn't bare to think of the looks of absolute horror on their faces that were imprinted on her memory.

Her dad had jumped from his seat and grabbed her arms so hard that they had brusied for a weak ( Which was saying a lot considering she always healed abnormally fast.) and had drilled into her with his brown eyes.

She could never forget the tone of voice or what he said then.

* * *

_Grabbing both her upper arms brutaly, he spoke in a feirce voice as his eyes never left hers, "Sakura! Listen to me right now. You are to **never** speak of such nonsence again! Do you hear me?!" Her father abruptly shook her. Hard. " No one can actually **feel** their love when they get close or if they see them for the first time. You are beeing foolish." He had glared dagers at her. "You will forget this nonsense. Is that understood?" His grip did not loose, buit tightened on her when she did not answer.  
_

_Her eyes filled with tears at the pain in her arms and the look her dad stared at her with. She didn't understand. What's wrong with what I felt?  
_

_He spoke again, this time, his voice demanded her submission. "Sakura, do you understand me!?"  
_

_She sobbed and choked out, "Y-yes, Papa."_

* * *

Sakura grabbed at her arms at the memory and began to rub them as if to rid herself or the pain that wasn't there in reality. That day...That day was the day see knew there was something completely different about her then everyone else. She didn't know why, but she was different, and it seemed that her parent were trying to hide it from everyone.

She held herself tighter when she racalled that as soon as her dad had let her go she had run up to her room in tears and stayed there all day, crying herself to sleep. When she woke up the following morning she had walked down stairs for breakfast and they acted as if nothing had happened. She would have sworn it was a dream, but the look of warning she got from her father before she left was enough to prove that it wasn't.

It was from then on that she noticed small things about her that were diffrerent from everyone else. She healed four or five times faster then anyother person alive, she had an uncanny nack for senseing where people were (for example, she knew when some enemy was about to attack them and where they were on their missions that they knew were going to deal with fighting. It was like they she could...feel them. And they didn''t feel friendly or like they ment no harm.), and she had something that could onlt be explained to anyone else as _two_ spirits, or what she called two souls.

That was inner Sakura. She was quite different then Sakura herself, as in she was more...evil? She couldn't say for sure, but there was always something about her that felt dangerous and powerful. It wasn't like she was afraid or anything. Inner Sakura had been there with her for a long time. She didn't even know if she had always had her, but she did know that she was glad to have her. And they were friends, which is weird. I mean, can you say out loud that your best and most trusted friend is yourself? Yeah, you'd be in the funny farm. But she was always there for her, threw thick and thin. She was her confidence, her strength, and her understanding.

And it was now that she needed her. She was frightened. Her parents had told her to stay in her room today and to not leave until she was called down. She knew it was nothing good like a surprise birthday party. This was something so much worse. She had a feeling for the past month that something was coming, something _big_. And it seemed that it was comeing today. Sakura sat down on her bed and grabbed a her pillow, hugging it to her chest with all her might as if it would help her will away the unease inside of her.

**:Sakura, it's alright.:** Inner Sakura comforted. She didn't know what was going on either.

Cluching the pillow closer and dropping her gaze to the floor, she thought, _'I don't ... there's something big happening and I think... I think it has to do with me.'  
_

**: I agree, but what?:  
**

Sakura looked at the clock. Dread filled her when she saw that it was 11:42. _'This feeling...'_ Sakura's head snapped up when it hit her._ 'It has something to do with me turning sixteen! That's why the feeling gets worse the closer it gets to twelve o'clock.'  
_

**:Hmm..I see. But then, what happens when you turn sixteen?:**

_'I have no idea. But, I'm worried. I'm scared of something. I've been feeling weird... more tired, sick even.'_

**:And you think that it ties in with this?:  
**

_'I can't be sure, but maybe-'  
_

Sakura was cut off from her thoughts as her door opened to reveil her mother. She wasn't looking at her daughter, but rather, the floor, seemingly finding it an amazing site. She murmered something so low that she could barely catch it. "Come down stairs. It's almost time."

She was about to ask 'Time for what?', but didn't get a chance because her mother turned from her without another word and left to join her husband.

Hesitanly, Sakura rose, dropping the pillow on the floor without a backwards glance, and followed suit. when she reached the living room, she was surprised to find not only her parents, but her teacher: the fifth Hokage and several ANBU present also.

She paused mid-step, wanting to turn and flea before they saw her and run while she still could. But something was pulling her to them. Something inside of her. It felt like it wanted to be here. It wanted to see what happens at midnight. Sakura blanched at that.

The movement caught the eyes of the fifth who smiled sadly, ...tiredly, and she motioned for her to enter.

She hesitated, but complied, figuring that she couldn't run now, and that even if she did, the ANBU would get her. She looked around and took the only seat available, which just happened to be the chair that faced the entry way, giving her a full view of the room. She noticed that it was slighly apart from the rest of the group.

"What's going on? Mom? Dad? Why are these people here?"

It was the fifth, Tsunade, who spoke. "Sakura. It's nice to see you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Circumstances? What circumstances?"

Tsunade hesitated, though only slightly. When she began she looked at her questioningly. "Tell me, have you ever noticed certain things... about you... that are, um, slighly different frp, the others around you?"

Taken aback, Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Y-yes. I have. But... how do you know this?"

The Hokage's smile was small and strained. "There is something you need to know. And it is very important."

The feeling, or pull rather, grew inside her. It bagan to move like a snake, anxious as the time grew near. She looked at the clock on the table nearest her mother. It read 11:50. The snake bage to bite. It was impatient.

But the Hokage didn't finish. Her father did. He spoke, drawing his daughter's eyes on him. "Sakura... your not our biological child."

Sakura's mouth dropped. _'What? What does he mean?'_ She started to panic. _'This didn't make sense! What did they mean? Of course they're my parents!'  
_

**:Sakura, breath. Calm down. Give them a chance to explain themselves:**

Listening to her inner half, she took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax.

Her mother continued, as it seemed that her father would not. "Honey, it's not like we don't love you. We do. We always have. But we're not your real parents. The Third Hokage, God bless him, had given you to us when you were not even a week old. He came to us one night and told us about you and that we were to look after you, raise you as our own. At least, until... now..., until you turn ... sixteen."

"What? What happenes when I turn sixteen? Where did he find me? Does he know who my parents are? Are they dead!? Wha-"

The Fifth interupted her frantic questions. "Sakura. Let me explain. The... things that are different about you are part of... what you truly are."

"What I truely am? What do you mean?"

"Your... your not human Sakura..."

"N-not ..human? How can I not be human?"

"This is hard to explain." Stated Tsunade. Grabbing a scroll out of her pocket, she handed it to Sakura.

Said girl slowly reaced for it and took it hesitantly in her hands. She looked around for confirmation and they all nodded.

Looking at the scroll she found that it was really old. It was covered in dust and grime. She spotted no seal, so she carefully unwrapped it and read.

**_Binding Seal_**

_The Binding Seal is used to trap or bind a threat of any kind. Though, considering the amount of power and chakra it takes to preform the seal, it is normally only used on powerful beings. It is recomended that the threat is a danger to the villiage or the people within it for, once the seal is completed the sealer will be rendered weak and vulnerable for a long period of time if they do not die. The seal itself is a powerful one. It will bind the desired for an incredible amount of time. The time is usually desided on the power behind the binder and not the sealed. However, depending on the strength and power the binded has, it will sometimes interviene and will fight the seal. If this happens, the seal is known to break at an earlier time.  
The changes the seal will make are for the protection of the people. They will not be able to recognize the binded for their looks will be different. If, for some reason, the seal is broken or released, the binded will be free, and all former (or, if the binded has grown in age, the power they would have had at that specific period in their life if they had not been binded in the first place) power and strength will be returned to them. All repressed memories that have had anything to do with the binded durning their time of being binded will come back.  
__If he binded is freed under any circumastances, the change back will be extremely painful. They would comepletely change back in moments, which is sometimes to much for the body to take. There is a very slim chance that the newly freed binded will live throught it, making it even more difficult for the threat to survive._

Below the description the the seal was its drawn design and the signs required.

Sakura's mind was spnning. Was there even a more complicated seal then this!? There were over thirty hand signs that were required, and they had to be completed in quick sucession and in a time frame of two minutes. Most of the seals couldn't even be completed by the Jouinin because of the complex build and amount of chakra. And the seal itself... It was small, no bigger then a closed fist, but is design was one that would almost be impossible to make. Her eyes couldn't even find the seperate parts and they lost their position more then once as she tired to follow their patterns. Finally, she gave up and looked up. "What does this have to do with me?"

The fifth looked directly at her. "That seal was used on **you**, Sakura."

Her eyes bulged. "What? No way! I... I don't have that seal on my body, I haven't seen it. And besides, I'm not a danger to the village. I don't have anything sealing inside me!"

"No, your right. There is nothing sealed inside of you. But you don't seem to understand. Sakura, its not what you have in you, but... what you **are**. Your a vampire.

Sakura was shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Hokage-sama," Laugh. "There's n-no," Giggle. "such thing as vampires!" And she almost fell out of the chair she was laughing so hard.

"Sakura!" Her mother snapped.

Sakura stopped at once, but she couldn't get rid of her smile. It seemed to be sculpted there.

"No," Tsunade said to her mother. "It's quite alright. So," She said, turning back to Sakura. "Vampires don't exist, eh?" She asked, a smile placing itself on her face. It was cold and dead.

Sakura shook her head, still smiling broadly.

"Just like demons don't exist?"

At that Sakura froze. Demons did exist. And they reaked havic amoung the villages. But... vampires? They can't actually exist... can they? As she looked from one stoctic face to another, he knew that they could infact exist. "But... I can't be a vampire! I'm just Haruno Sakura, a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!! And what about the seal!?" She was trying her damn best to grab onto something sturdy. Her life seemed to be falling apart as the minutes passed and she was falling with it.

"It's above your heart, in red. It only apears when you're using your chakra and are ensync with your vampire senses."

There was silence across the room. No one spoke, and it seemed that the only one breathing was her, loudly at that. They were all waiting for her reaction. Then something shot threw her mind, throughing her for a loop. She swallowed and asked, "And.. Why are you telling me this now?" Her heart had picked up speed and the snake inside her began to rise and grow even larger in anticipation.

There was a pause and Tsunade looked into her eyes. "Your kind of vampire is a very strong one Sakura. I have found that your a noble vampire, which means your blood line is pure. You were born one, not turned, as were all your true ansestors. And noble vampires are the strongest and most powerful of their kind. But, add to that that you have become a strong ninja while in the binded state. Sakura, once binded, the threat can't or doesn't have any way to grow powerful. They would becomw a cavilian. They must _already_ be powerful to have some sort of power to bring with them. And since you were only a week old at the most, that is unheard of."

Sakura took a breath, already knowing what was coming next.

"Your seal is breaking. It has been for years, but when I tought you, unaware of what you were, it made you even stonger and pushed the limit of the human body's chakra channel, breaking the wall between you and your inner vampire, giving it even more charka. By the way of your changes, it seems that it will break at exactly midnight tonight, on your sixteenth birthday."

Her eyes shot to the clock. 11:54.

She gulped.

By looking around, she could see something else was there, hidden in her eyes. "What else is there that your not telling me?"

Tsunade sighed. "As a vampire of power, you will seek out power, just like power will seek out you. Nobal vampires have destined mates, Sakura. And we can not let you find yours, though it already seems that you might already have..."

_'Sasuke...'_ She thought, shocked. So that was why she always liked him. And why the feelings for him the first time she saw him. She KNEW she sensed something about him! That must also be why her parents warned her not to say anything.

"Your mate would, no doubt, be exceptionally strong. Mates of vampires that are not vampires **must **be either as strong or stronger for they must withstand the bonding. I shudder to think of how strong you would be _now_. And because mates are sexually drawn to one another, their power grows when they mate for the first time, completing the bond. The first time when you actually mate is suposedly a sacred thing. And it will be so strong that any damages that were done or where to be done through a time period will vanish, leaving both stronger then before."

Sakura seemed to finally add everything up and she came to a conclusion that she didn't like very much. Her eyes traveld to the ANBU members who were silently watching her. She spoke, her eyes narrowed, never leaving them. "They're here to kill me... before the seal breaks in the chance that I survive and find my mate." It was supose to be a question, but her certainty made it a statement.

Tsunade answered any way. "I'm sorry."

Her mother broke down in tears and had to look away. Her father tried to comfort her. Whether Sakura was there biological daughter or not, she was still their baby girl.

With a glance at the clock that read 11:56, Sakura spoke, an eerie calm. "As am I." And with that she attacked.

She had discreatly grabbed a kuni from the pouch that never left her leg, and jumped at the closest ANBU. She had a chance now because of her strength from Tsunade, but also from the element of surprise. As quickly as she could she slashed at his throat, cuting past the fabric of the cloak and into the skin underneath. Normally she would never kill, but it seems like her vampire insticts of self preservation was active now and stronger then her mind set of right and wrong. She swung out another time, gettind a second one the same way.

Sakura wasted no time. As soon as she took them down, she ran to the door and yanked it open. Pouring her chakra into her feet, she ran far and fast. She telepoted six times but never slowed her pace. She didn't dare look back as she made several sharp turns, already in the woods outside the village. She would take no chances in trying to lose the ANBU, and with that, she teleported again.

* * *

Sakura was out of chakra and her breath was labored as she colapsed on the ground. It had been just about four minutes and she had moved so fast that she was dead out of power already. But it was worth it, for she had lossed them.

She sensed that it was only a few seconds before midnight and she tried to slow her heart along with her breath. She felt as if there was a clock inside her body and all of her was completely aware of every tick, every tock. As the last few seconds of her normal life passed she tensed.

At with the final tick, she whispered, "Happy Birthday." And screamed.

**

* * *

**

Oh, cliff hanger, huh?

**I seem to be drawn todo those even though I hate them.**

**I'm gonna have to fix that...**

**Anyway, So, how did you like it??**

**I personally like the way it just unfolded from my mind and into this. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Love,**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	2. New Me

**okay, what u want me to say? I'm SO dead right now. Its 4 am! Mother f-cker! Stupid muse. I want to sleep! **

**A/N: This is the first time i have actualy gone over the stroy, so there shouldn't be to many mistakes. Gomen about not checking it. Im lazy. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. -Pouts-**

* * *

The pain that shot through Sakura was imense. Starting from the place above her heart, on the surface of her skin, she felt as if her whole body was on fire and was being brutaly ripped to pieces over and over again. She felt the burn stretching, growing from is starting place into the rest of her.

The fire found it's way to her head and began to grow hotter, as if burning off all her hair, and the scalp. The pain making its way to her limbs seemed to be pulling, as if wanting them to come right out of their sockets.

The fire in her head, though still hot, grew second to the pulling, then forced into third when the same sensation of having fire shoved into your body by a poker that had lied in a fire for about eight hours appeared. Then the fire hit directly, forcing it's way to her eyes. Behind her irises the heat began to grow into an unimaginable temperature before it made it self known directly in her eyes molding into them.

Sakura could not even cry it hurt so much. It was like her tears were evaporating into the firery pit.

Her mouth grew to know the same dryness. She tried to wet her lips with her tounge, but it felt dry and scratchy. She couldn't bring up saliva to wet it either. Had all the water in her body suddenly disappeared into the fire? Was her body in pieces, scattered all across the forests of Konoha? Would she be found as a pile of ash? She didn't know, and the pain made it to dificult to figure anything out.

She was about to give up, let herself give into the pain and finally have it end, but then something happened. Something stopped her, telling her to fight back. It was inner Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but feel relieved even with all of this happening. She wasn't alone, and her friend wouldn't let her give up.

**:Come on Sakura! You can do this! Your strong! Don't let them win against you when you have a chance to defeat them. Don't!:**

_'But...'_ She moaned in pain, her throat sore and shredded from screaming so much_. 'I can't! It hurts so much! Please! Please, just make the pain stop!_' Sakura found herself crying even though it felt impossible. She wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for her vision started to become distorted from water.

**:Sakura...:**

_'Please...'_ She whispered in her mind, to weak to even keep up an inner conversation. She vision grew hazy and started to grow darker._ 'Please...'_ She felt her body began to relax, to let the pain have her. _'Please. . .'_ The last plea was bearly audible.

And then Sakura felt the most wounderous cooling sesation in the world. And the best thing that could have ever happen, happened. The cool feeling began to spread, giving her a fighting chance. Her sight grew a bit lighter. Lighter...light._ 'My light.'_

It was then that she realized what her light actually was. Inner Sakura!

:**I'm...NOT letting you...give up!:** The voice that was always strong and powerful was weak and strained. Inner Sakura was gritting her teeth and was sweating profusly. She was so weak and was leaning against Sakura's inner walls of her mind. **:Your...going to...to fight this Sakura! D-do you hear me!?:**

_'W-what are you doing!?'_ It was a stupid question. She knew what was happening. _'Stop! No! Don't!'_

Inner Sakura was using her strenth to keep her alive. But in exchange for that...she was dieing. _'God, no! Don't do this! Don't leave me!'_

Inner Sakura gave her a weak smile. **:I'm not gonna leave ya, kid. I'm...I'm a part of you. We'll a...always be together.:** Her breathing was labered, she was surely almost out of whatever power she had.

_'No, please! Please, don't...I don't want to be alone again...Please...'_ She knew whatever she said was not going to stop her inner part, but she had to try. If she survived and her other half didn't... she didn't think she could live. She didn't remember what it was like before she had gotten Inner Sakura, but she did remember feeling...dead. Like there was something black inside of her. She had always had inner Sakura when she needed her. Whether in horrible problems, just to calm her, or to simply chase away the blackness. She feared that cold abyss that was just waiting to rise in her at the absence of her other half. _'Please. I'd rather die.'_

**:Don't!:** She huffed her words out along with gasping for her breath. **:Don't you dare! S...Sakura, l-listen to..me. N-never say so..something like that...again, do..do you...hear me?!:** The light that was always present in her half's eyes was slowly diminishing. It was almost gone...along with her life. **:I told you Sakura, I-i'll never leave you. I will always be...here with you.:** Then she laughed. A harsh, one burst of no humor. **:Don't forget...we have a ... a mate out there for us. Our mate. Don't... don't leave them alone forever. Don't let them feel that... coldness inside them any longer.:**

Sakura smiled sadly, wetly, and with pain both physical and emotional. Her tears still came, the pain still hurting her and from the goodbye that seemed inevidable.

**: Sakura, I..I think that that...was one of the r-reasons why I was with ...you. T-to keep ... the coldness a-away. W-will you let your..your mate live with that pain forever? Will...will you let them live in that abyss even though you can help them...like I helped you all this...this time...:**

_'N-no. But...I don't want you to leave!'_

**:Sakura...Y-you have to...be strong...:** Inner Sakura didn't say anything else as she pushed whatever she had left out of her and into Sakura. The pain was forced back slightly only to come back, filling the hole she now had in her head.

Inner Sakuira was gone. She..she died. The shock and hurt left Sakura numb. To numb to notice that the pain was dulled some against her. It was managable now.

Then, oh so slowly, the pain bagan to fade, leaving a dull ache behind. Sakura stayed still on the ground surprised. It was gone. The pain was gone! She was alive!

She had survived the changes back to what she was! She was alive!

Wait...No. She wasn't. Inner Sakura was dead... Dead.

_'Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead...'_ The word kept repeating itself in her head like a broken record. She was alone... she was cold...she was...dead.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long she stayed like she was, huddled up, her head on her knees which were held close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

She didn't know when she finally stopped crying, or when she had even started for that matter. But she was in shock. She felt empty...hollow...**_cold_**.

Inner Sakura had saved her. Without her sacrifice, her body wouldn't have been able to stand the pain and changes and she would have died. But she had survived. And Inner Sakura had died in her place.

It was this thought that gave her the strength to move. It was this that gave her the power to push the cold away. _'No. I won't give up. I will fight, just like you said.'_ It was weird. She would never had been able to do that before, keep going without help...so maybe she wasn't completely gone after all.

Sakura smiled feeling a bit different then before. Maybe it wasn't just the changes...maybe her inner half had somehow molded them together in some way. Sakura liked that thought.

With a weird strength that she was not familiar with, she pulled herself up. It was odd that she felt no soreness in her body after something like that. It was even more odd when she felt an imense amount of power held in her muscles, easily controled with nothing but a thought. She was fast and powerful. And after all that pain, she definately should not feel like she could take on the world.

She felt lithal. And she was.

She rose so quckly that she should have gotten a headrush, but didn't. Her motions were so easy, so...simple that it seemed to be done without any actual consent of her mind. But she knew that was not true, it was just that she didn't actually have to put much thought into movement any more.

Slowly, making sure not to do anything to fast just incase something came as a delayed reaction, she raised her hand to her head but stopped when she noticed something different. Her arms were longer then before. So were her fingers. They no longer had their slight chubiness, though they weren't boney. Just slim. And her nails...they were perfectly shaped, with a dangerous edge. They were long and sharp, yet had a beautiful look to them. They were claws, weapons if you will.

A piece of hair fell into her face and she reached up to slide it back into place behind her ear before realizing something else. It wasn't it's normal color. It was red! Blood red!

Sakura's mouth dropped. Blood red hair!? And it had grown in length too. Looking behind her, she saw that all her hair was the same color and length. Her hair ended just above her butt. She ran her hand through the foreign length and found the texture to be different also. It was a silky satin of some sort and not it's usual slighly dry yet soft feel.

Looking down the length of her hair she made another discovery. The ground seemed to be farther away then normal. Taking that into thought, she picked up her foot and moved it, taking small steps with caution. There was something about it that felt different. She walked with ease and abnormal calmness. She was very graceful in her movements that it seemed almost impossible for there to every be a break in it. And indeed, she did feel like nothing could ever stop her or make her clumsy again. She was hyper aware of her suroundings and every single part of her taller body. With that knowledge, could someone ever miss a step?

She bit her lip at this, and made another finding. Her teeth.

Oh, my, god, her teeth! They were perfect...and hard as steel. She ran her tounge around them not feeling one out of place or weak. But she **_did_** find... What the hell?

Dear sweet Jesus...she had fangs! Actual fangs! They were an inch long each and she had four of them. Two on the top part of her jaw and two on her bottom. They both had four other teeth inbetween the pairs.

Sakura wanted to calapse on the ground, but refrained from doing so. Instead she listened hard for...Ah-ha! Running water. There was a river near by. She shot of towards it like a bullet. She had reached the river before a full two minutes had passed. She haulted, and again, it was so easily done. So natural.

Ignoring that thought, she walked over to the river's edge and kneeled down.

Taking a breath to prepare herself she looked over the edge...

And Gasped. Sakura saw her reflection for the first time. It looked like her...but didn't. The woman who looked back at her through the surface of the water was so different from her. She was just that, a woman.

She had long red hair that cascaded over her shoulders as she leaned in. Her forhead was normal size, fitting perfectly with the rest of her extreamly femenin and beautiful face. She had high cheek bones and a good roundness to it that wasn't baby fat. Her nose was small and cute, not looking out of place one bit with the rest of the stranger's looks. She had fill lips and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes... her eyes were red also, though not the same blood red like her hair. No. This red was fire. The same fire that had burned in her not all to long ago. And you could see that in the way it danced in her eyes with every thought. People could lose themselves in eyes like that.

Tearing her eyes away from her face, she trailed them down the rest of the way to her body. She had beautiful shaped curves. Her chest was medium and her breasts were full. She had a hour glass figure that was obvious. Her flat, yet toned, stomach was noticable because of the way her old cloths fit her. They were to small and tight on her, not fitting properly with her new shape. Her slim midsection gave way to defined hips and shapely legs.

God, was there anything about her that didn't yell sexy, sensual, and fuckable!? God, she would have hard time keeping creeps away from her. No wonder vampires were very sexual creatures! Her looks would help in attracting her mate too.

Mate.

That was the only word that coveted her mind.

Mate.

She needed to find her mate. _'Sasu-'_

Just then her mind was thrusted into a strange picture that she realized was a memory. A very old memory.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura was only about two years old and was in the market with her mother. They were getting food when Sakura's mother let go of her hand and turned to get a better look at something on the self.

Normally Sakura was a good girl and never moved from her mother's side. And she wanted to be good because this was the first time she was ever allowed outside. Before her parents had never let her go anywhere out side of the house or even leave them. And the little girl didn't want to spoil it. Not in the least. But she felt a strange pull, and urge if you will, away from her mother and towards a different place altogether. She didn't want to leave her mother...but the pull kept growing. Everytime she ignored or pushed it away, it came back with double its force. It was infuriating and annoying. She pushed it away again and the next time it came back, it was to strong to brush off anymore. She followed it with out hesitation this time, completely forgetting her mother and what she was supose to do.

It took her unaware into the forests within the village. This part was never garded because it was actually in the village instead of outside it, but it was still as deep and dangerous as any other forest. Yet this little girl of only one year and ten months stepped surely and confidenty through it, not tripping once or looking where she was going. She was so trapped in the urge to get to this place as fast as she could that she didn't realize that it had completely taken over her and that it guided her. Passing hundreds of identical trees, she tredded the dangerous terain with only one goal in mind.

Then, all to suddenly, it pulled her to a stop. Snapping out of it, she glanced around herself, confused. She became paniced, but couldn't get far with that because she was interupted by a sound that made her curious.

Tilting her head to the side, she walked towards the direction where the sound eminated from. When she looked around a large tree she spotted something.

Not fifty yards from her, a boy was training. He looked no older then eleven, yet he was so amazing in his skills that its was obvious that he was better then most jounin. Little Sakura's eyes widended in amazement as she watched him hit the target dead center everytime whether it be with weapons, taijutsu, or ninjutsu. She saw him confidently- or was is easily?- preform a fireball jutsu also.

But the amazment turned to confusion and fear when the pull made itself known again, urging her towards the strangly powerful boy. Shaking her head, she pushed the urge away, only to have it come back stronger then before. She whimpered, knowing she was not going to win this, yet still fighting it. Her eyes never left the boy as he continued to train. So she saw when he sudenly became aware of someone watching him. He stiffened and grabbed a kuni from his pouch at his leg. He turned around swiftly, ready for battle, when he spotted a little girl staring at him. He was surprised, but didn't show it. Qiuckly checking the area for more threats, he seemed satisfied as he put his kuni back in it's holder.

He looked at the girl for a moment longer, taking in her size and her possible age before looking away. He didn't know why, but he had sensed that someone was there, watching him. He felt that it was something...important? He shrugged it off and went back to training, ignoring the girl and the strange urge to go to her and touch her. It was an odd urge, be it was weak compared to him and easy to brush off.

She had seen his face. It had two lines, one on each side, black eyes that had bled red, and hair that was tied back into a low pony tail behind his head.

She wanted to go over there and touch him, hold him, simply be near him, but she couldn't. That was because it was then that her mother appeared and grabbed her. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me!? Don't you ever leave my side again young lady!" Sakura just nodded, her eyes still trained on the boy who was completely ignoring them. She couldn't look away.

When Sakura's mother saw that her daughter was looking at something, she looked too. When she spotted it, she gasped. "U-Uchiha-san!" The boy didn't even acknowledge her as he just stopped and continued to look away from them in the oposite direction. Her mother bowed to him. "I am so sorry Uchiha-san. I won't let my daughter interupt your training ever again. Please forgive her, she is young still." With another bow, she grabbed Sakura by the arm and began to pull her away from the boy.

It was then that she began to fight against her mother. No, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with the strange boy. When she made a move to escape her hold, her mother grabbed her fast.

"What are you doing? Stop intruding on Uchiha-san! Lets go, now." This time her mother began to yank her away, creating bruises that would last for some time on her weak body.

She began to cry. She didn't know why, but she was growing frantic and paniced every step away from the boy she was forced to take. She tried to fight back.

_'No! Don't make me leave mommy! Let me stay! I want to stay! Please! He's so warm...'_ And indeed he was. She didn't really realise it until now, being so young that is, but there was an... eeire cold chill around her. It had a dead feeling in it and around it. It was black and it was expanding inside of her every time she was forced to take a step away.

_'No! Mommy! Please, don't let the cold get me...I'm afraid of the dark...'_

Then she heard something, something that surprised her.

**:Hey, calm down little one. It's alright.:**

She didn't know what that voice was or where it came from but it made her comfortable, so she talked to it. _'I don't want to leave him_..._'_

**:...Neither do I.:**

_'Can't mommy let us stay?'_

**:No, she won't let us.:** The voice sounded very angry at this and even growled when the woman yanked her away again. **: It's okay Sakura. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it.:**

_'Really?'_

**:Really.:**

_'But...I dont want to be alone...'_

**:I'm here. And I'll stay for as long as you need me.:**

XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura came back to the present with a start.

Everything fit. It all made sense!

Inner Sakura was part of her vampire. That must have been the first time the seal began to break...Her inner vampire had come to help her. To calm her. That was the first part of the news. That ment that Inner Sakura was a true part of her and was alive in her now. So she wasn't gone.

The second part of that must mean that there was something to bring the binded vampire out, bring it to fight the seal at her young age. But what? What would make her? Her mother being harsh to her? No, or at least she didn't think so. The forest? No. The...boy?

Wait...that boy.

_'Oh.My.God.'_ That boy was Uchiha Itachi when he was eleven, two years before he murdered his clan. He was Sasuke's brother!

Was it because the blood of Itachi was so close to his brothers? Because she had mixed up her mate's scent with his brother? She was inclined to belive that being so young at the time and all, but she could not, for her logical side, the older side with a great amount of power could smell the scent of Itachi, even through her memories. Nope. There was no way to mistake him now. But then what was he?

Somewhere inside of her said that she **had** mixed them up...just not the right way.

Sakura's eyes widened and became deer like while her mouth almost lituraly hit the floor.

In her head her memories of that day and the day she had met Sasuke. Sasuke was older then her, so he was already in school by the time she joined him in the academy. Also making it that when she first saw him his clan was already dead and Itachi gone.

That made Sasuke the only person who would be the closest to Itachi's scent. Not to mention she was so young and weak when she had first senced him, still binded and having her vampire diluted by the seal. Of course she would have mixed them up! Itachi had already been gone from the village for about a year and Sasuke was his brother in blood. And since her inner vampire had already recognised him as her mate, she would be looking for him.

But now that she was stronger and released, she knew. She could smell the difference. More so, she could sence the difference. Sasuke wasn't her mate. She handn't been drawn to him at all, nor had she even loved him.

It was Itachi. Itachi was the one she had alway been after, Itachi was here true mate.

Uchiha Itachi, S-rank missing nin, the murderer of the great Uchiha clan, member of Akatsuki.

All one in the same. Itachi.

_'Shit.'_

**

* * *

**

Okay, WTF is it with this particualr story and it's long a-s chapters!? God d-mnit!

**Anyway, me tired and going to sleep.**

**please review. I write these stories for you people, i hope for som suport.**

**Hope you like the new-long- chapter. : )**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	3. Very Interesting

**_Check my account and Vote on the poll!_**

**Dislcaimer: Ugh. Do I sound like someone who could own something this great? Uh...I think not.**

* * *

The sun rose and with it did Konaha's once cherry blossom.

Seeing the sun, Sakura rose feeling strangly gitty. It was only until she realized that she wasn't home when it all came back at her with a vengence.

Sakura smiled a bit when she remembered it all. So she was a Vampire huh? _'Hmmmmm...'_ Walking to the edge of the cave she had used for shelter the night before, she stuck out her hand into the sun. When she didn't feel anything but a bit of warmth, she stepped fully into the sun.

_'Huh. So the sun thing is a lie. I wonder what else is...' _As much as she wanted to be left in her thoughts to ponder her being, she could not. For, part of her mind was not allowing such trivial (or what it found to be trivial) things to be put before something **much** more important.

"Itachi..."

As it seemed, her body was or had already been in a stage to recieve it's mate. But again, her mind would **not** let her be distracted. Her body and mind wanted it's mate. And thay wanted it now.

Looking down at her self once more, she saw just how different she really looked.

Her hair flowed with such smoothness behing her, and she walked with such elegant grace. She was portioned slightly different was that thought that brought her to seek out a village close by that was not Konaha. She needed different cloths as hers were no longer fitting.

With that, she turned to her left, the opposite dirrection of her old home (prison is more like it), and took off at such a speed that she was slighly shocked that she didn't run into the trees that sorounded her.

It took only about thirty minutes to reach a small village hidden by the deep cover of nature. Looking around, she thought it might be best if she stayed as invisible as possible. But when a passing man saw her and stopped dead, gaping she thought, _'Oh, what the hell.'_ She had never found herself to be pretty, or even cute, but now all of a sudden people were thinking she was beautiful. What not live it up? It was supose to be normal for her anyway considering this is who she really was.

Making her way into the closest clothing shop, she made sure she had money with her. It wouldn't do to be broke if you wanted to buy something.

As she stepped in a little bell went off, signalling another costomer present. A short woman, no taller then five feet skittered over witha big smile on her face. "How may I help you child?"

It was then that Sakura smelt the most...delectable scent ever. Zoning in on said scent, she realized that it was coming from the oblivious smiling helper. Her eyes locked onto the invisible vien on her exposed neck the pulsed with delisious fresh blood. _'Oh...how will that taste? Surely not as good as it smells...'_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the worker was trying to get her attention. "Miss...Miss, can I help you?...Miss?"

Snapping out of it Sakura looked to her eyes sharply. _'Well that's one thing proved true. We...drink blood...'_ The words odd on her toung, but in no way wrong. She made a mental note to stop at the closest book store and pick up a book about vampires before she left here.

Speaking up Sakura looked down at the old lady with a smile (careful to not show her teeth). "Yes. I'm looking for some cloths..."

The lady smiled again and said, "Well you've come to the right place for that. Welcome to Aunt Dina's Cloathing Shop. We have anything and everything you will ever need. Please follow me." And with that, she turned around and headed for the back of the store.

Hesitating only a moment, Sakura trailed after her. When they reach a large room with mirrors on all sides, the lady turned back to face her. "I'm Kali, and I'll be tending to you. If you woud just allow me to take a few measurments..." She trailed off and at Sakura's nod, she took out measuring tape and recorded them down. "Thank you. I'll be back with a few things."

Not five minutes later Kali came back with many different articles of cloathing in a variety of textures. She layed them down and left so Sakura could have her privacy to change.

Picking up the first things on top and trying them on she looked in the mirrors to see what she looked like in them.

They were a tight black tanktop with tight blue jeens. The showed off her butt very nicely and yet were still loose enough to be able to mave in easily. Sakura Suspected that that was because of the fact that she was a vampire, but of course she wouldn't say that. The tank hugged quite lovely to her flat and toned stomach and curved over her chest, leaving a very small portion to veiw. So...altogether it was perfect.

She took it off, placed it on the opposite side of the room and tried on another put together outfit.

This one was deep black leather pants the held to her like a secong skin, along with another skin tight leather shirt that only zipped up to her clevage. _'Uh...No.'_

The cloaths when like that. She kept some shirts and pants from other outfits and put them with others while discarding some altogether.

About an hour or so later she had a whole knew wardrobe. Smiling at her choices, she called Kali back and had her take them to be brought up.

Leaving the store and mentaly counting what was left of her money she headed to the book store. Without stopping, she headed strait to the V section. Running her index finger over the volumes she read them.

Victoms of the Undead By Peter Biteneck

Vampires and Their True Forms By Lindi Morson

Vampires; Are You one? By Helen Fin

Vampire Cravings-Diets and Not By Lisa Jake

Vampire Love By Edward Cullen

Vampire Sex-Ways to Suduce a Vampire into Bed By Bella Swan

The titles made Sakura laugh._ 'Who in their right mind would read these?' _But out of the corner of her eye she spotted something that had her attention right away.

Vampires; The Truth By Vlad Night

Picking up the book, Sakura flipped open toa random page and began to read.

XxXxXxXx

_From the beginning, vampires were always the strongest of creatures. They leaved in peace with humanity until one man who fell pray to one of the many weaknesses of his kind. Desire._

_There are many tales and variations of the story and even I am not sure which is completey true if any. But this is the most commently known:_

_Riuka, the beautiful vampire princess of the only pureblood family in existance came to a village close to her home to help heal the men and women there who were injured, for that had been a battle recently. One of the men who Riuka had saved and healed up fell for her immediately._

_It was said that they became good friends over the time she cared for his wounds, thought it can't be varified. But when the man, Den was his name, was healed completely she refused to stay with him. Her argument was that she was there to help the humans and she had no feelings for the man besides him being her responsibility to care for. The truth was that she hated the man and his vulgar attatude towards life and the things within it. She couldn't wait to be freed of him and return to her mate, Artur, and their daughter, Rikimi._

_The man got angry at the rejection and killed her._

_In a rage, Artur killed the man along with his whole village. The few who escaped spread rumors of the true evil behind the vampires facade. Together in unity that only true horror could bring, they marched into the vampire's house to kill him._

_It is also said that even in his great depression (the loss of a mate can cause such a depression that the one remaing mate will most likely kill his/her self of becomenothing but and empty shell untill death comes for them-Page 232) that he faught to protect his daughter. The only thing of his mate he had left._

_That was when the dormant powers that all vampires have came to life. He slaughtered them, becoming the first vampire ever to come into possetion of the full strength of the pureblood power._

_It is sad to report that afterwards, he killed himself with the very same power he was gifted._

_But what of the daugther, Rikimi? No one knows for sure. She was seven when Artur killed himself, and didn't really know enough about anything to survive, but then, how come there are still pureblood families out there?_

_She survived. Rikimi must have survived and found a mate (which would have turned into a pureblood because of the nature of mates-Page 1047) to carry on the line with. It is known that vampires today use whatever of the dormant power they can grasp and use it for whatever they will._

_Of this story and of the facts out there today, there is only one conclusion to draw from them all. And that is that only the purest of them (direct desendence of Rikimi and the first born of each generation) will have the ability to call forth all the dormant power (which Artur himself seems to have taken to the grave for no one else has been able to do it) and master it._

_Because of such things v__ampires are made to be fictional creatures by all the lies that follow them. All those who know this to be false fear them create even more lies to make humans feels more secure about false safety. Such as burned by light, garlic,holy water, churches, wooden stakes, etc. _

_Ofcourse some of their strengths are made false too, by those who tend to dreamand exagerate. Such as granight skin, invincibility, bat transformations, etc. _

_Vampires can be murdered, hurt, and scratched. In that aspect they are human like. But it tends to be difficult, for vampires have acute eye sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. They are at least four or five times faster then humans, they can live for hundreds of years, they can get turn others into vampires, and they can even turn into an animal. Only one specific to there personality._

_XxXxXxXx_

Sakura had to stop reading. It was a major overload of info she could have undertaken in less then two minutes.

Closing the book, she walked over to the owner and bought the book. As she was paying for it she heard to people behind her talking about something,

"You can't be serious!"

"I am!"

"No! Not this close to Konoha. They wouldn't dare!"

"I'm possative. Captin Moso said so himself."

"They are crazy. There not coming to this village, are they?"

"It was in the path they were taking, but the Captin says they are just looking for shelter or something. So they might get a hotel to stay. They would be gone before long. Just keep your head down and your mouth shut."

"...Wow...Akatsuki members...here...Itachi and Kisame no less..."

Sakura couldn't help but think, _'What an...interesting coincedence...This should be fun...'_

* * *

Itachi traveled along side his partner in silence. This is how it always was.

They were coming back from a secceesful mission (cough, assasination, cough) and were heading into a village for food and sleep. Tomorrow they were off again towards the base.

Itachi didn't know why he was heading to this village, when they could perfectly sleep on the ground in the woods, but something was urking him. It was something and it was telling him to go there. He hadn't elt this in some time, and he coudn't remember exactly when he had first felt it, but he felt that he **must** go, and Itachi Uchiha always followed his instincs.

He knew it was dangerous to be this close to Konaha, but that was just to damn bad for the ANBU. Itachi wanted to stay there for a night, so they would. No second thought about it.

Sighing silently, he went a bit faster. It was time to shut up the pulling so he could be off edge. He didn't know why, but since last night he had this strange urge, or pull. That's what Itachi one and nothing ever directed Itachi, but himself. And whatever this ..thing was, he would make sure that it never happened again.

The closer he got to the village, the stronger the pull got.

Annoyed yet curious, he sped up. _'This just might be interesting...'_

* * *

**_HIII! How was chapter 3? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Im selfish, I want your reviews!_**

**_Anyway, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AT MY ACOUNT. I MUST KNOW._**

**_Oh, and there is this one that is only in this story:_**

**_When you review, tell me what animal you think Sakura should turn into. And give me reasons. All i can say is that if there is no ligical reason behind the choice then it is pointless to even say it. Remember: It must bespecific to Sakura. :P_**

**_Have fun. I excpect the very best from all of you! _**


	4. At Last

**Hey guys! A new update! And yes, this one came quite fast. I don't know why, but for some reason I have been updating all my stories fast this week. Once this is done, I start on the first one again. They were all update (all five!) in one week!!!!! OMG!!!! Go Gackt and Hyde for inspirational music!!!!**

**A/N: Vote on the poll on my account. Why? BECAUSE. Man, that's a good reason. -nods-**

**A/N2: Well, only one person told me what animal Sakura should be. I honestly am a bit disappointed in you guys. Really, you should have said something. And to that one person, the funny thing is, that I thought about that one too, lol. ^^ I was going to put her animal in this chapter, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I don't own Naruto, So you can't Sue. (**I got that from some other author. I thought it was funny. I give you full credit for it.**)**

* * *

Walking into her hotel room- not one of the best in town because of her restricted cash- she put down all of her shopping bags before looking around the room. It was small, but not as dirty as she knew it could have been. She had good reason to suspect that it was because the woman who owns the hotel's husband saw her and (after he stopped gawking and drooling) told his wife to give her one of their best rooms. Man, was she glad she looked the way she did.

The bed was old looking, but had clean sheets on it. For that she was thankful. The bathroom had fresh towels and stocked shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Awesome.

Sakura walked across the medium sized room and pulled aside the white linen curtains before opening the window to the breeze could enter the room and recycle the stiff air witha fresh, nature scent.

She didn't know why, but she didn't feel right being where she was. Being _inside_. She felt as though the walls were keeping her hostage and closing in on her. Sakura craved to be out in the open and free. It was an odd feeling considering she had not wanted it before. She began to wonder if it had to do with the fact that she was a vampire. Which reminded her....

Walking over to her many shopping bags, she shuffled threw a few of them before finding the one that contained her newly bought book. Picking up the leather bound book, she walked over to the bed and sat gown against the wall, her slim legs stretched out before her. Placing the book on her lap, she opened up the book and flipped through the first few blank pages. the first page that had any writing at all read;

_Not all see what they want to see, only those too weak to take the truth. Those strong enough to see what truly lies before them are able to shape their own future._

_-Chelsea Camui_

Thinking over that, Sakura turned the next page and read the table of contents.

Chapter One: Basic Vampire Needs (Pages 1-193)

Chapter Two: Vampire Mates (Pages 194-281)

Chapter Three: The Powers Within (Pages 282-973)

Chapter Four: Nature of Transformations (Pages 974-1576)

Chapter Five: History Of Vampires (Pages 1577-2947)

Pages 2947-3785: Condensed Version of The Vampire Pure Blood Line; Names, Birth Dates, and Brief Summary of All Vampires up Until The Date of Publish

Shocked, Sakura flipped to the back of the book and read it's publish date. It was published thirteen years ago. That meant only one thing. This book would contain her true name, and her parents' names as well.

Keeping the saying from the beginning fresh in her mind, she knew she wasn't strong enough to face the truth just yet, so she ignored the last few pages and looked back at the Table of Contents.

"Oh, where to start?" Then figuring it was best to know more about herself as a vampire, she went strait to the beginning and began to read.

It was a few hours later a knock on the door made her stop reading. Having lost track of time, she forgot about dinner, though she didn't really have to eat human food anymore, even if she could..Her head was so filled with information about her that she thought she was going to break..or laugh. Either way, it was weird.

Setting her book aside, she walked to the door and opened it a small amount where she saw the man from before -the owner's husband- leaning against the door frame.

"Hey there Beautiful." Along with that remark he winked at her.

On the inside she was extremely annoyed._ 'Ugh! Humans.' _"Can I help you?"

" Well, yes. Perhaps I can even help _you_." He winked again.

_'You can help my removing your waste of life from my door way.' _"No thank you. And I'm not hungry. Tell your wife I won't be attending the dinner won't you?"

Sakura made to shut the door when his hand came up to stop it from shutting. "Well if there is some problem with the fact that I'm married, let me promise you, she won't _ever_ find out about this. " He winked once more, thinking he was going to be let in for a night fuck.

_'Damn that wink! It's about just as annoying as the writers of Fan Fiction make Dumbledore's twinkle out to be. God that twinkle is annoying!'_ She internally winced.

It was only then that the actual context of his words sunk in on her. He was trying to bed her, knowing he was cheating on her wife, knowing she knew it too, and was still trying to get into her pants. It was then that she got angry. _'How could he do that!'_She knew she was over reaction in human standards, but as a vampire it was perfectly normal, for they had life mates, a person they could not live with out. Their other half. They could never cheat on their mate. And even thinking about it disgusted Sakura more then she could ever put into words. Her anger was even more powerful then her disgust. _'How dare this man try to sleep with me! This sick bastard! He has his own mate or wife!'_Sakura just wanted to tear him to shreds. To hurt him more then anything else in the world. And for a moment, she understood why Riuka was so disgusted with Den, and just how angry it would have made her. Mates were sacred, not something to be used or taken for granted which is just what humans did. Vampires couldn't do that even if they wanted to. Not Even human mates of vampires could, for it was like they had finally fulfilled their destiny. It was something they could never and would never control.

Glaring at the man she said in a deadly tone, "You're right, she won't. Because _this_is not going to happen." And with that she slammed the door in his face with a strong force, though not as strong as she could have. She didn't need the door to break and make everyone suspicious.

"You rude bitch!" The man yelled through the door. "You'll pay for this, I sware it." And with that, he marched off.

Her fists clenched, she tried to control her anger. It wouldn't do to have a pure blood vampire on a rampage. Sighing angrily, she stalked back to her bed and roughly picked up the book before throwing herself on the bed to finish reading it.

* * *

Sakura had _just_finished chapter five -thanks to her mind's capability of processing data quickly...and not requiring sleep everyday like humans do- when she felt and strong burning in her throat. She knew what that meant.

Looking at the clock the read 10:46 am. Perfect.

Smiling, she got up and shuffled through the bags, looking for some cloths. When she found what she wanted, she walking into the bathroom and changed. She had picked a deep blue pair of tight jeans and a black long sleeved shirt the clung just in the right places, showing off the curve of her breasts and the slimness of her stomache. He butt looked good too. It was when she let her eyes travel up that she saw her eyes had turned black.

Yep, she was ready to hunt. She thought it was amazing the way her eyes would turn black with extreme anger, when she used her power, when she was about to fight, or when she was going hunting. Smirking at her image, she turned swiftly and left her room, locking the door behind her.

She knew exactly _who_was going to be her meal today. It was the same person who was not thirty feet behind her, trailing after her thinking she wasn't aware of his presence. It was the same man from last night. Who better to kill then a low life cheater? Smirking again, Sakura headed into the forest on a track only to wander off it when she was quite some distance from the hotel.

When they were safe distance she began to look around as if she were lost. She put on this scared look and began to ask for help. "I-is anyone there? Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Just as she suspected, the man walked out from his hiding place behind a bush and said in what he thought was a scary voice, "Oh, yes. Someone is here dear _child_, but not someone who will help you." She laughed menacingly and walked towards Sakura who had on a frightened look.

"You shouldn't have refused me girl. Now you will pay. I will rape you again and again until you're begging for me to take your life. I'll kill you and bury you right here." While he said this he walked around Sakura in a circle, as if a predator. If only he knew.

Once he walked up to her and was about to grab her, she grabbed his throat with an evil smirk on her face. She felt her nails growing into claws and her eyes going black once more as she dropped the facade. Digging her nails into his throat she said, "Think again." And with that, she threw him against a near by tree with half her strength. She didn't want to kill him, not yet anyway.

The man rose, spitting blood on the ground as he did. Sakura stared at it longingly and intensely, thinking, _'What a waste of good blood.'_

The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. "W-what the hell are you!?"

Laughing, Sakura ran up to him at such a speed that she became a blur to him before disappearing and reappearing before him, her hand on his wrist before she snapped it like a twig. His screams echoed in the forest, like bouncing off walls. It was music to her ears. But she figured that this scum had lived long enough before pulling his head to the side sharply by his hair and sinking her fangs into his neck.

She punctured the vein easily, piercing deeply. When she felt her first taste of blood, it was the most delicious thing she was sure she would ever taste. The warm thick liquid poured into her mouth, almost like it _wanted_to be drank by her, which she eagerly gulped down. When it began to slow down, she began to suck it out, refusing to let any of this sweet nectar to go to waste.

When she finished with him, she dropped his body into a near by ditch without a thought and covered his body with dirt.

Licking her lips, she heard something near by -or near by for a vampire to think- and took off, feeling the strongest pull of her life coming from that direction. As she made it to a clearing still in the woods, she easily spotted red and black cloaks.

_'Akatsuki.'_

She jumped up into a near by tree, and watched the scene before her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted blue. That could only mean one thing. Shark-boy was here. Kisame. Looking, she saw him swing his sward again onto some person before taking their head.

He turned and smirked. "That was easy enough." He said.

"Let's go Kisame." The voice was dead and cold.

It made shivers run up and down Sakura's spin with a vengeance. Looking down and in the direction Kisame looked, there he stood. Itachi.

Seeing him for the first time in years Sakura almost went to her knees, feeling the full impact if her mate. Oh her scenes were filled with _him_. Her eyes trained on his ever available feature, her nose taking in his unusual scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It was a scent she could get use to **_very _**easily. and her ears kept hearing his voice, replayed over and over again, already memorizing it.

Smirking, she leaned against the tree with her arms crossed across her chest and said loud enough for them to hear, "Hey boys."

She ducking when kunis came at her instantly from Kisame. Her legs spread apart, her right arm out, and her left arm braced in the branch on which she currently stood, in a position of tense and ready for battle.

They were looking at her oddly. Kisame of course was shocked that she avoided the poison dipped kunisand with lust at her beauty. Itachi....well Itachi looked at her calculatingly. He remembered her dimly from his past as the girl he had seen around, but more particularly as his brother's little friends and team mate. But that was all in the back of his mind, for he realized once he saw her that the pull grew ten times in strength and almost made him collapse. When it faded, he knew that this was what had pulled him here, but also that it was also the pull he had felt years ago, when he was training and a little girl came to him one. He had had an urge to kiss her. Not that it all fit, what did it mean?

Jumping up, Sakura did a flip from her hand to the ground, landing cat like and gracefully in front of them.

"Who are you?" Asked Kisame, slightly dazed at her. He would not deny that her skills in themselves were amazing, but she was beautiful too. He wanted her, just as any man would want her..only more.

"The name I am known by is Sakura. Though it is not my birth name." When she answered, she did not take her eyes off of Itachi.

"What do you mean?"

"She means," Itachi stated, stepping towards her, removing a hand from his cloak and touching his thumb to the corner of her mouth, picking up what blood she missed, and said, "exactly what she said."

Looking at Sakura while he directed his words at Kisame, he said, "She's a vampire Kisame. And....my mate it would seem."

* * *

**OMG!!! So how did you guys like it!? I loved this chapter. I think it is one of my best! I loved writing this! YAY!!!!!**

**As you guys can see I didn't put her animal in here. You have another chance to make a choice. TELL ME!**

**Oh, and review, review, review! You guys are still my story that I update last! Come on!!!!!**

**-Animefreakchelsea**

**A/N: And no. -_-. My name is not Chelsea Camui. Though I wish it was. XP**


End file.
